


Distraction

by roronoa_yuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoa_yuki/pseuds/roronoa_yuki
Summary: Law has had his eye on the Strawhat's swordsman for a while, and has begun to develop feelings for him. Zoro has also taken an interest in the Heart Pirate's Captain.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. After Dressrosa

**Author's Note:**

> A Zolaw fanfic was requested by tumblr user upabovedownbelow after a post I wrote analysing their relationship. I hope I was able to capture their characters and relationship as well as I had described in that post, though I'm not overly satisfied with the result and felt I could have done better. I love fics that are as in-character as possible but sometimes it can be hard especially since Zoro and Law aren't overly open and affectionate dudes. But anyway, I plan to make this a 2 chapter fic, the first about their initial interactions in the story and the second their interactions up to the journey to Wano.

It wasn't that Trafalgar Law was incapable of loving. He just chose not to, for the most part.

He grew up as a child with a loving family, a future, a faith, and a happy town of people. Although he had always been a bit of an outcast amongst kids his age, (most likely from his fascination with performing experiments on frogs which creeped out the other kids), he'd always come home to a mother, father and sister who accepted and supported him. And he didn't mind being a little different; he believed in himself, he loved studying medicine, and dreamed of becoming a doctor like his parents.

When he lost everything however, he quickly realised that he was incredibly lucky to have had what he'd had for so long. He realised the world wasn't the comfortable place he'd been living in up until this point in his life; the real world was a cruel place with no mercy that could destroy someone’s life in a second. He could never have what he once had ever again. He thought he’d learnt his lesson the first time he experienced a major life tragedy, but found himself growing to care for another person who was again taken from him, Corazon. Law realised love was an incredible vulnerability and weakness. The most strategic thing Law could do to move forward and get what he wanted was to never love anyone again. He would get his revenge on Doflamingo and he'd do whatever it took to do so. He would feel nothing as he took one hundred hearts from pirates in order to become Shichibukai. His crew would ironically be named the Heart Pirates, in memory of Corazon, but the Captain of the crew wouldn't have one. He hated to think he'd picked up the personality traits of Doflamingo, but as much as he hated the man, he learnt a lot about how to be a heartless bastard from him and reveled in it. 

At least, this was Law's intention. 

But human beings aren't that simple, they can't just be programmed like a machine. 

He didn't want to get attached to the members of his crew as he started gathering the unruly outsiders into his group, they were just there to serve him, but inevitably they became the most important people to him. Law would always try to keep as much distance as possible to avoid attachment, but he couldn't control his own heart that easily. He still had one, after all.

When he allied with the Strawhats, it become increasingly more difficult to stay loyal to his ideal. It was just supposed to be about business. He saved Strawhat's life before, but he had his logical reasons for doing so, it wasn't out of compassion. But Monkey D. Luffy accepted Law into his friendship circle with open arms and Law was thrown into this bizarre group of pirates that felt more like a big group of friends & family on some cruise holiday than a pirate crew. Sure, his own crew could be quite expressive and emotional themselves, but the Strawhats were really on another level. There were times Law felt himself following along with their behaviours and acting in ways he rarely showed to even his own crewmates. Law had a soft and dorky side that lived within him his whole life despite how hard he tried to hide it. He hated how easily the Strawhats brought that side out of him. 

While he did experience some feel-good moments with them and grew a bit of an attachment to them (which he’d never admit out loud), he definitely felt out of place amongst them and they didn't do a whole lot to ease his stress levels. He could only stand so much of the more energetic ones at a time before retreating to a quieter spot while temporarily partnering with them after Punk Hazard. 

And at those times, a certain member of the crew began to catch his eye.

It was Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the other member of the Worst Generation on the Strawhat crew besides Strawhat himself. Despite doing his usual extensive research about the crew, it was very difficult to tell what kind of people the Strawhats were in real-life based on the gathered information in newspaper articles and Marine reports (which usually focused just on combat abilities, behaviours and crimes committed). He was apparently the first mate of the crew, but he didn’t seem to do a whole lot to step up to that role. He was kind of just quiet most of the time, he was often napping or drinking alcohol, and he often just wandered without really interacting too much with anyone. He seemed to be off in his own world or something. Law would watch him with curiosity out of the corner of his eye, trying not to let the man notice his glances. He already had a natural curiosity before he even saw Zoro at Saobody two years prior due to his infamous three-sword style, being a swordsman himself. Apart from that, Law felt pretty aware of all the other Supernova’s motivations and histories, as they didn’t try hard to hide a lot of it (quite the opposite in fact). But Roronoa’s motivations weren’t as obvious to Law, why a guy so seemingly independent and strong on his own would be so loyally following a crazy guy like Strawhat was the biggest mystery of all. All Law knew from Strawhat’s and Roronoa’s relationship was they seemed like very good friends, and Strawhat seemed to bring out another side of him (as he noticed after witnessing a rare chuckling Zoro when the two of them were together in Dressrosa).

But that certainly wasn’t the only thing about Zoro that had caught Law’s attention. Another thing was how undeniably attractive the man was. Well, he did notice it to begin with when first seeing his wanted posters, but he noticed it even more now seeing him in real life and up close. Despite a large scar running down the left eye, he had a pretty yet masculine face with pleasing features and three gold earrings hanging delicately on his left ear. He had an unusual colour of green hair that was short but flowed backwards on his head, resembling some kind of natural green foliage. His body was very muscular, much more than Law's, but he was still more on the lean side which showed a body built for agility as well as brute strength. And the way he wore his navy green gown previewed the cleavage of his chest, his collarbone and neck which sometimes made Law have a quick second glance. The way he talked with his deep voice and his aloof body language was somehow exuding in sex appeal, although it seemed completely unintentional.

But beyond mere aesthetic appreciation and professional curiosity, Law's feelings towards Zoro really started to begin the night after the victory in Dressrosa.

Law was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He felt extremely happy but also very empty. He'd lived most of his life to reach the point where he defeated Doflamingo. He was satisfied with having achieved a major life goal of his, but at the end of the day it didn't bring back Corazon. What Admiral Sengoku had said really shook him up. And it made him think about the man, and how he had loved him unconditionally. He couldn't describe the emotion. Sadness, happiness?

He was caught in his own head while everyone else was drinking and enjoying themselves, when a white-sleeved arm wrapped around him, bringing Law's head back into the present moment.

Law turned his head to his left side to see a bright smiling face below short green hair looking right back at him. The overly happy expression from the usually frowning swordsman was quite shocking to Law, that it took him a second to reassure that it was indeed Roronoa. Law's reaction to this was a mixture of his immediate reaction to anyone invading his personal space, along with his mind and body freaking out over the feeling of the body warmth and muscle movement of the man who he had been eyeing recently all over him. Despite trying to wriggle out of his grasp and giving him every non-verbal signal that he didn't want to be touched, Zoro had no intention of letting him go. He just continued to smile and drink his alcohol with his arm hooked around the Heart Pirate's Captain. His laughter was warm and loud in Law's ears, and he felt the vibration from his chest go through his left arm and shoulder. Law felt his face progressively get hotter and really hoped no-one noticed (though probably not since they were all red-faced with alcohol themselves). If Zoro didn't let go soon, Law would have to be more forceful. There was a part of Law that didn't want Zoro to let go of him at all and wanted to get even closer instead, but Law pushed those feelings down and aside for the time being.

After a few minutes of Law's protesting, Zoro finally responded to Law's signs of struggling and his hand loosened and fell off his shoulder, letting Law taste freedom. Law took a deep sigh of relief, though the sea air felt cool on the place Zoro's arm just was. Law thought Roronoa was finally done interacting with him for the night, but then he then turned to Law, face-to-face for the first time since they met in Punk Hazard.

"Sorry, man. Just wanted to make you feel more included. You came here alone without your crew, after all," Zoro smiled at him.

Law raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever," Law responded in his usual grumpy and blunt manner, and turned to face away from him again.

Zoro didn't take that as a hint to stop socialising with him, however; instead he went to grab another drink and passed it to Law.

"You should relax more! This is your victory!" he exclaimed with his deep and robust voice. Law reluctantly took the drink that was forced into his hands, sipping only a slight amount.

Zoro's eyes continued to waver on Law, observing him. _Why is he looking at me like that_ , Law asked himself, starting to feel self-conscious. 

"What's up with you?" he questioned, causing Law to look back at him in confusion. Law noticed Zoro's eye directed towards his right bandaged arm.

"Are you in a bad mood because your arm's hurting?"

"Its not that...," Law answered, understanding what he meant now. _The man is pretty perceptive_ , thought Law; not only did he notice Law's arm had been badly damaged (despite not knowing it'd been removed and reattached just a short while ago), but he also noticed Law wasn't in a good mood (despite being a person who always seemed to be in a bad mood from the outside). But Law didn't want to start a conversation about his feelings. It was too deep and personal to talk about in this kind of environment. Not that he was the type of person who jumped at the opportunity to talk about his personal issues, anyway. Especially to someone he only became acquainted with a little while ago. 

Zoro sensed Law didn't want to talk, and suddenly rose to his feet and said "Come on, let's go talk some place else."

Law being the stubborn man he was didn't really want to comply and follow him. But Zoro stared down at him, and it seemed like he wouldn't leave until Law went with him. Law didn't really want to stay alone amongst the drunken loud-mouthed pirates accidentally pushing into him every now and again, either. So, with a sigh, he grabbed his long sword Kikoku as he reluctantly rose to his feet and followed Zoro down to the much less crowded side of the ship.

Once they reached a more quiet area, Zoro walked up to and leant against the ship’s taffrail with one arm, his other arm preoccupied with holding his cup of alcohol. Law followed suit, leaving a comfortable (wide) gap between himself and the other pirate.

"So, is this a better place to tell me?" Zoro asked raising the drink to his lips.

Law was still hesitant to talk. But since they went through the effort of walking over here, and Law didn't really have anything better to do, he decided to just go ahead and say something.

"The defeat of Doflamingo was something I aspired to achieve for a long time, since I was young. We had a history..." Law began, as he stared out at the seemingly endless blue blanket of sea. "I... didn't plan to leave Dressrosa alive in all honesty. Although I am relieved, I expected to feel better about the man's defeat after everything he's done. And... I also met someone there who- Well... a lot of my past came back up and I just have a lot of complicated personal thoughts..." Law trailed off, fearing he’d said too much.

"I see..." Zoro nodded, pausing for a while to think. "Well, that's understandable. If you live your life dedicated towards a goal, especially for something like revenge, doesn't always feel so good at the end... But hey, you're still alive and you miss your crew, don't you? I'm sure you'll be glad to see them again."

"Yeah... That's right... I am looking forward to seeing them when we get to Zou," Law responded.

He glanced over to the other man. Zoro was looking out to the ocean's horizon line, his long eyelashes blowing slightly from the soft sea wind. A drop of alcohol that missed his mouth trickled down his muscular neck. The memory of that warm body pressed against him returned to Law's mind, still vivid and fresh as if he could almost still feel him. Law used all his might to pull his eyes away and look back onto the ocean before the man noticed the gaze on him.

Just as Law looked away, Zoro turned his head to the right to look toward Law. The taller and older man's eyes were looking intense and full of deep thought, as always, with dark lines under his eyes that made him look like he hadn't slept in days (though Zoro couldn't really tell if he had or not). His two earrings Zoro could see on his left ear glinted dimly, attached to ears under the large circular fluffy hat that rarely left the man's head. As Zoro's eye moved downwards, he could see black lines of tattoo ink creeping out onto his collar bone from under tightly wrapped fresh bandages on his torso with a slightly-toned front body still visible through the material.

During the party, Zoro had made the decision to sit beside and put his arm around the older swordsman. It wasn't something he normally did to a person he wasn't too familiar with unless they were willing, but for some reason he felt a kind of draw towards him. Perhaps it was because he looked out of place, looking so serious as others drank and laughed around him, a Captain without his own crew, and he wanted to make him feel more comfortable and included. Maybe it was the admiration and respect he gained for the man after seeing him willing to die for his mission in Dressrosa. Or it could be Zoro just thought it'd be amusing to mess around with him a bit since watching Luffy do the same was very entertaining. Zoro didn't really know, but as he usually does, he just listened to his heart and didn't think much about it.

And as he sat beside Law and wrapped his arm around him, he found himself enjoying the feeling of having him so close beside him and didn't want to let go of him. One didn't have to be a genius to notice Trafalgar was a very handsome man. Zoro found him to be... admirable. That's the word he chose to describe him. He was so admirable to Zoro in fact, that he found himself just wanting to stare at his good-looking face, dark eyes, slender but defined neck and torso, and dark olive skin for a while longer while he listened to his pleasing low but somewhat soft voice speak. Just Zoro's usual platonic feelings of appreciation towards another man. 

Law turned to face Zoro, and caught his stare toward him. Zoro blinked at him as their dark grey eyes met eachother, then he quickly turned away. Law could have sworn he saw a pink blush on the younger pirate's face, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Anyway... I'm gonna go grab some more alcohol. I'll see you later," Zoro said, awkwardly patting Law lightly on his uninjured shoulder, as he walked off back to the bustling noisy part of the ship.

"Yeah sure," Law responded, looking over his shoulder as the white shirt and green hair of the Strawhat's vice captain disappeared.

Law turned his head back and continued to look out to the vast ocean on his lonesome (he didn't really want to rejoin the noisy commotion again and preferred to stay where he was). As Law looked ahead toward the horizon line with colours changing due to the setting sun, he noticed how much prettier the ocean looked than it normally did. He hadn't felt himself have appreciation for scenery in a long time. Perhaps it was because Law found himself thinking about things other than the burdensome things that had been on his mind for a while that had occupied his brain space most of the time. Thinking of things that made him finally appreciate the fact he had made it out of Dressrosa alive.

One of those things being the distraction by the name of Roronoa Zoro.


	2. Before Wano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's feelings for Zoro have been growing stronger, so now he has to decide what to do about them before they reach Wano.

Law was laying down on his bed in his own private bedroom of the Polar Tang, with his hands behind his head and eyes closed shut. He'd been laying like this for several hours trying to fall asleep, with no luck.

They had just left Zou two days ago, and had a couple more days until they'd be reaching Wano, the land of the samurai. There was nothing much to do onboard the ship except wait until they arrived, but it didn't stop Law from busying his mind going over the plan they'd made. They'd be going up against Kaido, one of the Yonkou, and Law would be lying if he said that thought didn't stress him the hell out. They'd made it out of Dressrosa alive, but this next mission would prove to be even more of a challenge than their previous one.

But that was not the only thing Law was thinking about. His thoughts were also lingering on another subject.

Following Dressrosa, Bartolomeo and his crew had led the Strawhats, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Momonosuke and Law to the mysterious land of Zou (which, as it turned out, was a gigantic elephant with an entire civilisation living on its back). After making their way through the land Law was reunited again with his beloved crew, they formed the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance with the Minks and samurai members, and the Strawhats learnt the unfortunate news about Blackleg Sanji's absence which created a bit of a hitch in the plan. It would mean that they would have to split up into separate groups for some time until Strawhat and his group returned with Blackleg to Wano.

After Strawhat left with some of his crewmates to go retrieve Blackleg (which began with Strawhat recklessly jumping off Zou with his crewmates leaving Law to wonder how they managed to make it to this point alive), Law started to begin preparations with his crew to leave Zou for Wano. They had to retrieve the Polar Tang and create a way for them to be lowered down to the ocean and into the ship safely.

While the Heart Pirate crew were busy carrying out his orders, the Heart Pirate captain watched the Minks, samurai and Strawhats talk amongst themselves from a distance. Law's eyes then focused on Zoro, standing and talking to Kinemon and Kanjurou in his tight blue t-shirt, looking tiny next to the giant men towering over him.

Along the journey in Zou, Law had gotten the opportunity to spend more time beside Zoro. While Law was usually more focused on all the crazy things happening around him rather than the swordsman, his mind certainly didn't let him ignore Zoro walking closely beside him after they climbed to the top and made their way through the forests. Law tried his best not to make it obvious, but he did get some joy from the fact Zoro was feeling more comfortable being around him and talking to him since their interaction at Dressrosa.

Law had also felt relieved when he had realised that Zoro would be going along with him and his crew to Wano, and not going with Strawhat on their side-mission. The whole issue with Blackleg was an annoyance to Law since they should have just been all going to Wano together, but at least he would be having the swordsman of his interest inside his ship for a while. Maybe get to know him even better.

Zoro must have noticed Law's eyes on him, as he turned to look at him, and then began to walk up to the other swordsman. Law broke out of his thoughts as he noticed Zoro inching toward him.

"Hey Tra-o. I guess you're my temporary Captain for now until Luffy gets back," Zoro joked, with a wide grin as he stopped before Law and rested his right arm on his three swords.

"...Right. I suppose that I am," Law answered in his usual calm monotone voice. "Doubt you'd be willing to follow my orders, though."

Zoro folded his muscular arms and said with a sigh "I'm sorry about our idiot cook getting into trouble. Hasn't messed with the plan too much, has it?"

"No. As long as they make it back safely and we contact them discreetly upon their arrival to Wano, the plan should be able to go ahead fine. Though with you people I don't really expect these things to go as planned anyway," Law replied.

"You're not wrong about that," Zoro said with a chuckle.

"...You don't sound very apologetic about it."

"Well, it always works out in the end anyway."

"You- You've just been lucky things have worked out so far! Don't talk about it like its a fact!" Law raised his voice at Zoro, his frustration increasing. Seeing Zoro's nonchalant expression as if Law's words had just flown over his head, Law took a deep breath, and decided to just let it go. Zoro had the similar ridiculous attitude to things as Strawhat and there was no point arguing with him. They did things very different from Law, and although Law couldn't get behind that kind of attitude himself, it somehow worked for them. He had to respect that, to some extent.

After a moment of silence between them, Law looked at Zoro to find the man smiling at him.

"...What?" Law asked, confused about the meaning behind his expression. It was slightly unnerving.

"Nothing, its just... back there, you really took an interest in the ninja. It was pretty unexpected, coming from you," Zoro explained.

"... its normal to be interested in ninja," Law replied in a matter-of-fact way. "I admire their capabilities."

"Yeah. But... I feel like you hide your true self from us a lot. I... liked seeing that side of you," Zoro smiled. The look in Zoro's eye was gentle, his voice was soft. His smile warm. "You should relax more and just be yourself," he added, placing his hand on Law's shoulder with a gentle pat.

Law looked at Zoro with a bewildered expression. Why was he looking at him like that, saying such things to him, and touching him? He was getting too close for Law's comfort. It made Law feel vulnerable and flustered, as blood began to rush to his face. And Law had one reliable way to deal with confusing emotions.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at Zoro, knocking Zoro's hand off his shoulder with his own arm. "Do you think we're friends or something? This is just an alliance, don't act like you know me!"

Anger; Law's favourite defense mechanism.

However, it was followed by instant regret as Law realised the meaning of what he'd said. He felt a pang in his heart as he saw the smile disappear from Zoro's face.

"Right... See you later then, Tra-o," Zoro said, with a tone devoid of any of the warmth from before, as he turned around to walk back towards the others.

Law opened his mouth again to say something as Zoro began to walk away. _Sorry, I didn't mean that_. But no sound came out. And Zoro was gone.

Law closed his eyes tightly for a moment as more feelings of regret washed over him.

* * *

As Law laid on his bed thinking back to that moment on Zou, he felt anxiety run through his body. Zoro hadn't talked to him or even looked at him since they boarded the ship two days ago. When Law had given them a talk about the ship's rules and their current plan, Zoro was always looking at somewhere or someone that wasn't Law. When they ate together as a crew, Zoro was talking to someone or focusing on his food. Law's heart would hurt when Zoro walked past him without sparing Law a single glance. Zoro had no obligation to talk to Law or interact with him outside of pirate business, but he'd been the initiator of their past interactions. And Law just couldn't bring himself to confront the man about it, either.

He'd really been enjoying Zoro's company recently and their friendly conversations. And he'd been looking forward to spending more time with him since they had some free time now and weren't distracted by other things. But now instead of doing that, Law just sat in his room by himself feeling lonely and shitty. And it was his own damn fault, because he was a fool who couldn't handle his own feelings. What Law had really meant back in that moment on Zou was something along the lines of 'you're getting really close with me and making me feel things toward you when we're supposed to just be business partners and I don't know how to respond to it'. What came out of his mouth had sent a very different message to Zoro. He had said the words that he thought he should be saying, but they weren't words he really believed. It wasn't a first for Law; he had a bad habit of pushing people away when they got too close, even if he wanted to be closer to them too.

Although Law found himself feeling angry at Zoro sometimes for completely ignoring him (Zoro should have expected such a reaction from Law in the first place seeing how Law responded to Luffy's attempts at getting close with him), he really shouldn't be blaming Zoro for it. Law had given him a message, even if accidental, and Zoro was respecting his wishes. He had said the truth after all; they weren't supposed to be friends, they were supposed to just be an alliance. They are rival pirates, at the end of the day. Law should be fine with this. He should be glad about avoiding creating bonds with people. That's how Law usually was.

But he wasn't fine with it. At all.

Why though? _Why_ was Law feeling so upset over something like this? For _him_?

 _Roronoa Zoro_.

Law said his name in his head, thinking about the man himself, and his feelings towards him.

His mind conjured an image of Zoro; the attractive green-haired swordsman with a beautiful smile, voice, laughter, and body. All of Law's positive memories of Zoro came flooding into his mind, remembering all the ways Zoro had made him feel. Even though his outside demenour could seem cold, he was very warm and gentle when you got to know him better. Zoro was a person you could trust and depend on, he was strong and loyal. Zoro's presence felt something like a comforting blanket to Law. The thoughts about him sent a pleasurable warm sensation throughout Law's body. And in those feelings, there was also a sense of longing. A hunger for him that he only noticed when he was being starved of him. Law wanted Zoro to look at him in the eyes again. To see that smile across his face. To be even closer to the man than he had before and feel the warmth of his body pressed against his. To hold him. 

Law's eyes widened, staring at his dark bedroom ceiling, as the realisation began to hit him.

_I like him._

_I really like him._ _A lot._

Sure, he had sort of recognised that he may have had some feelings for the man back in Dressrosa. But he had dismissed the feelings as an after-thought, and he wasn't really certain on what they were exactly. However, this was the first time he was actually admitting to himself that yeah, he really had a huge crush on the Strawhat's vice captain. It wasn't just aesthetic attraction and a want for a platonic friendship with the other swordsman. He was now certain these feelings were romantic (and sexual) attraction. And the feelings had only been getting stronger over a short amount of time.

Along with the realisation, there was also the reality that he had to somehow deal with his feelings for Zoro now.

And he had no fucking idea how.

He didn't know whether leaving his and Zoro's relationship as it was and not trying to mend it would be for the best so he could distance himself from the man to prevent more complicated feelings and situations in the future.  
Or, trying to get closer to him again with the ten-thousand-to-one chance that Zoro would return Law's feelings and actually consider being with him. That was... definitely a tempting outcome to Law, though unlikely.

But given the current awkward state of their relationship, even just trying to become friendly with him again before reaching Wano was a difficult hurdle. Thinking about his and the other swordsman's relationship, all Law could do was sigh as his heart and mind felt torn and confusion and many other emotions clouded him.

After laying for hours with his mind going in circles about all these thoughts, eventually Law's mind and body finally decided to finally give out and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Law awoke several hours later to the sound of someone knocking at his door.

"Hold on, I'm coming... I was just asleep!" Law yelled out, irritated from being awoken after finally getting to rest. He rolled over, dragging his heavy body up and sat on the edge of his bed and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Law looked over to the other end of his room, checking to make sure his Shikoku blade was there ready to use on whoever was on the other side of that door. If someone had woken him up for something unimportant, he'd be amputating that someone tonight. 

He quickly brushed his messy bed hair with his hand, checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he hadn't somehow turned into a hideous monster after his nap (because he certainly felt like it on the inside), and walked over to answer the door.

"What is it-"

As Law opened the rounded submarine hatch door, his eyes widened when he saw the only green-haired man on the ship in front of him.

"...Zoro-ya? W-Why are you here?" Law asked, flabbergasted. He was expecting Penguin, Shachi or Bepo to appear before him since they were the only ones in his crew with the guts to disturb Law this late at night. He was not expecting the Pirate Hunter, especially considering the state of their relationship for the past few days.

Perhaps... he was here to make up-

"Hey Tora-o. I was just looking for the bathroom... I couldn't find it." Zoro said.

Oh. He wasn't here for that. Or for Law. He was just trying to find the bathroom.

Of course.

"... Didn't my crewmates show you around the ship after you boarded?" Law questioned, trying not to let the disappointment be heard in his voice.

"Yeah. Uh... I forgot..." Zoro trailed off, scratching the back of his head. 

Law had heard comments by the other Strawhats about Zoro's bad sense of direction. He supposed that was to blame.

"I see..." Law replied. "But how did you find my room?"

"I don't know. I knocked on the doors down the hallway too but no one was in those rooms. Just a coincidence I found your room, I guess."

Despite Law feeling frustrated after Zoro had ignored him for days and only talked to him again when he wanted to use the bathroom, he did feel a sense of relief as he noticed Zoro didn't seem to have an attitude anymore. He was talking casually to Law how he usually did, and was looking at him in the eyes again. Good, he didn't hate him, at least. A lot of the anxiety Law was feeling from the last couple of days seemed to lift from his shoulders and his body was filled with something more warm and comforting. Law also took the opportunity, as always, to scan over Zoro's features. _Were other people always this attractive or is it just this guy?_ Law asked himself.

Law managed to break out of his thoughts as he suddenly noticed Zoro's eyes were lingering on something behind him in his room. He turned his head to see what Zoro could possibly be finding interesting about his room. He couldn't see anything obvious.

"What are you looking at?" Law asked curiously, his head turning back to Zoro.

"Oh. I just noticed you'd been drinking. The bottle and cup on the table," Zoro commented, gesturing with his hand towards Law's bedside table.

"Ah... Right. That was from a while ago... before I left my crew for my solo mission. I forgot to pack it up. I haven't been drinking recently," Law answered.

"I see..." Zoro replied softly.

Law raised his eyebrow. Law hadn't known Zoro for that long but he already knew exactly what the man liked. There was a strict no-alcohol policy Law had enforced on the Polar Tang because pirates typically had poor self-restraint when it came to alcohol, and Law didn't appreciate members of his crew becoming useless drunks and affecting their performance. The only exceptions to this rule were the Captain's personal stash and for special occasions where they'd load up on alcohol from an island. So Law knew Zoro was probably dying for some alcohol.

"Zoro-ya, I... have a bathroom. In my room. If you'd like to use it. Then afterwards how about you... stay for some drinks?" Law suggested.

Zoro's face lit up immediately and a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, lets do that!"

Law's heart flipped at this reaction, and he struggled not to let it show on his face. It was a description he never thought in a million years he'd use to describe the notoriously terrifying Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. But Zoro was... cute. Even if he was just excited over the alcohol, and not spending time with him, Law was glad to see his smile again.

"Ok. Come in, then. I'll get the drinks out."

Law didn't know that drinking with Zoro was a good idea, considering the feelings he'd been having for him. Actually, yeah, it was probably a bad idea. Law should really be trying to stay away from him. But Zoro showed up literally right at his door after days of ignoring him, and Law had been yearning to be with him again. So, how could he resist?

Sometimes the tactician Law could make impulsive decisions too. He was only human, after all.

* * *

"Ah!" Zoro gasped in air after downing his third glass of beer.

Law sat on his desk chair with his drink as Zoro sat on a stool with his. He'd pulled out one of his favourite drinks from the mini fridge in his room for himself, and a usual beer for Zoro (he didn't too much care for the fancy stuff, he told Law).

"Want another?" Law asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bet!" Zoro replied enthusiastically. Law nodded and poured Zoro another glass. Law and Zoro had been sitting in Law's room drinking and making small talk with eachother for about twenty minutes now after Zoro had finished in the bathroom.

It was so odd to Law that he was in this position right now. After agonising over the Strawhat's vice captain wondering if he'd ruined their good relationship, he was now in front of him drinking with him as if they were back at the party following Dressrosa and nothing had happened. Except, they'd gotten a bit closer. It seemed drinking with the guy was a very simple and reliable method to get on good terms with him again.

"Man, I don't know how you can stand being cooped up down in this ship," said Zoro, looking around the room with an expression of distaste. Not that he had any problem with the room itself; Law's room was pretty simple and his furniture mostly consisted of a bed, desk, bookcase, and wardrobe. Law's walls were covered with maps, posters, newspaper clippings and what seemed to be a coin collection in a casing. Everything was somehow messy and neat at the same time. It matched Law perfectly.

"I don't really mind. I suppose for some it'd bother them, but I don't care as much for the sun and fresh air like others do," Law responded.

"You've got a pretty nice room all to yourself though, Luffy doesn't even have that. Even your own bathroom and everything. But, why choose a submarine?" questioned Zoro, taking his first sip of his fourth cup of beer.

"I like their stealth ability to hide from other ships. You can avoid a lot of the troublesome Grand Line weather, and that ends up saving a lot of time." Law replied. He hesitated for a second. "Also... I just think they're... cool... and I always wanted one," Law added quietly as he proceeded to finishing his second glass.

Law's honest answer put a smile on Zoro's face, seeming to be amused by it. Probably because he noticed that Law had listened to his advice about opening up from before. 

"I see. That's pretty smart though, Tora-o," Zoro remarked.

Law's heart fluttered at his words. He liked to be complimented on his intelligence by anyone in general, but his own crew showering him with compliments of how amazing he was all the time (to the point where it became annoying) didn't give Law quite the same feeling.

However, at that moment Law was suddenly reminded of the conversation he and Zoro had back on Zou. Law took a deep breath in, and out again. Zoro noticed, giving him a look of curiosity.

"Zoro-ya... about the other day... when I said we're not friends... " Law began, looking towards the floor so he didn't have to look into the confronting left eye of Zoro.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Zoro responded before Law could finish, mirroring Law by looking down into his cup. "You don't wanna be friends with me. Its just an alliance, nothing more. I get it, it's fine-"

"No...! I mean... I didn't mean that, really," Law retorted, shooting his gaze up to Zoro. Zoro went quiet, staring back and waiting patiently to hear what Law had to say. "I... do... I want to, you know, be friends. With you," Law said, struggling to say the painfully sincere words. He wasn't used to making himself sound so vulnerable. "I..." _Like you_.

_I like you, Zoro-ya._

But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He couldn't say it. He was both grateful for it, and also hated himself for it. It seemed that he hadn't drunk enough alcohol for that yet.

"I'd... like to be friends with you too, Tora-o," Zoro said. It was that same rare soft tone he used on him yesterday that had gotten Law emotional. This time however, Law didn't lash out at him. He just nodded silently. "Hey and uh... sorry for ignoring you the past few days. I thought you didn't like me or something so..."

"That's ok... I get it. It was my fault anyway-"

"I missed you," Zoro blurted out suddenly.

Law stared at him. Zoro wasn't looking at Law, just straight ahead at nothing. He had said it so quickly and softly, Law almost didn't catch it.

"Talking to you, I mean. I missed talking with you," Zoro tried to correct himself after noticing Law had heard him, and his face started to turn redder. It was the first time Law had really witnessed Zoro blushing.

"Me too," Law replied, gently.

The room had gone quiet. Zoro and Law had stopped speaking and drinking. And the air had now somehow become different.

"Well... Anyway, I'd better get back to the guest quarters then... Can't stay here drinking all night, I'll let you get some more rest," Zoro said after some minutes of silence, placing his hands on his thighs and preparing to stand up.

No. Law didn't want him to go. He had somehow managed to get the man of his desire in his room, just them all alone. They were having something of a tender moment. And he didn't want it to end. Screw the whole 'distancing yourself' option Law had considered before. He wanted to be with Zoro. He had already come this far, and he mightn't ever get the opportunity to tell Zoro how he felt about him again, because they'd be arriving at Wano soon.

But, he didn't know how to stop Zoro leaving. If he wanted to leave, Law couldn't just tell him he's not allowed to. He needed an excuse. Any excuse to keep him here...

Just then, Law noticed something.

"Zoro-ya, your arm," he said, pointing to a large scrape on Zoro's right arm.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I accidentally hurt myself earlier on my own swords. Stupid mistake. It's just a scratch though, it's fine," Zoro replied, rotating his arm to observe the red gash himself.

"You didn't treat it though. It looks pretty deep, though it doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore, it could get infected. I'm a doctor after all, I can at least treat it for you while you're here," Law was already on his feet and opening his desk draw to retrieve some first aid items before Zoro could agree to it.

"... fine, go for it, I guess," Zoro replied, not resisting at all, as he watched Law scurry around.

It was true that it didn't really need treatment, Roronoa had probably had much worse before left untreated, but it was a perfect excuse to keep Zoro with him.

Law pulled his chair beside Zoro, taking his injured arm and resting it gently on his lap. He took the disinfectant and put it on a cotton ball, dabbing the wound. Law was pleased to feel Zoro's arm twitch under his hands from the stinging. Law liked that he could cause a reaction like that in Zoro.

Law could feel the other man's breath gently on his skin. His body heat. His left eye watching every move Law made as the doctor bandaged his wound. Law had the hands of a doctor who'd done a treatment so simple hundreds of times that it was ingrained into his muscle memory. But Law made sure to go slower than usual, in order to savour the moment. Unbeknownst to Law, who was focusing on treating the arm on his lap, was Zoro's small glances towards Law's concentrating face.

"Done," Law said after finishing, his voice so quiet it was barely audible.

"Thanks," Zoro said, attempting to pull his arm back.

But Law didn't let go of Zoros arm.

Law held Zoro's arm with his right hand, and with his left he began to feel the bandage work he'd performed. Zoro looked down, confused, but allowed the older man to continue. Law didn't know what he was doing either, maybe it was because of the alcohol, but he didn't stop.

Law's long slender fingers then ran slowly down Zoro's arm, across the tight muscle and protruding veins towards Zoro's wrist and palm, then up to the tips of his fingers. Zoro twitched underneath him as Law touched the warm sensitive area with his cool fingers, and his breath hitched. Law's fingers then pushed themselves between Zoro's, and wrapped tightly around his hand. For a moment, Zoro had no reaction as he realised what Law was doing. And then slowly, steadily, Zoro curled his fingers on top of Law's and pressed down on his hand tightly, his hand and fingers slightly smaller than the older swordsman's very long ones.

A subtle response to Law's message.

Law then changed from focusing his eyes on Zoro's arm, onto Zoro's face. He saw that Zoro was looking intently at their hands holding eachother, a blush across his face. His left eye then met with Law's, whose face had gotten closer to his, trying to read him.

Looking for permission to get closer. 

* * *

Zoro hadn't anticipated beginning to develop feelings for Trafalgar Law.

Zoro was not a man who cared for things like romance. He didn't really crush on people. Sure, he had some desires from time to time, but he was usually focused on other things. Like becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman, protecting his crew, making sure Luffy didn't screw around too much. And when he was bounty hunting, making enough money to keep food on his plate. He had been hit on before, some he responded to out of curiosity (particularly the ones who seemed to be actually decent human beings and not old creepy dudes), but he never really seeked out such a thing himself.

Law was different from all those people. He was different from anyone else Zoro had known. Law was handsome, quiet, distant, mysterious, but had a hidden warmth to him that Zoro wanted to see more of. He was intelligent and detailed with every word and gesture. When they spoke, Zoro's eyes would linger on the man, observing the subtle movements of his face and its attractive features. There was just something about him that Zoro couldn't pinpoint. He wanted to know Law more, be close with him, and find out what kind of person he really was beneath that hard shell of his.

When he got to know Law, he knew he liked him and wanted to be friends with him. But Zoro began to realise his feelings for Law weren't just platonic like he had thought, following Law's outburst when he had said he didn't want to be friends back on Zou. His reaction to Zoro's attempts to get closer to him had hurt more than he had expected. He avoided Law after that when they boarded the ship, yes because he was annoyed with him, but mostly because he needed to figure out his feelings about the Heart Pirate's captain. Zoro didn't know for sure if these feelings were romantic or not because he'd never fallen for someone before. All he knew was that he wanted to be beside Law. Talk with him. Hold him. And... perhaps do other things with him.

The truth was, he had asked the members of the Heart Pirates crew before where Law's room was and purposefully had come here (though it still took some time for Zoro to find the right room). And he didn't decide to join Law for a drink in his room just for the alcohol. He was here for Law. For once, the alcohol was just an excuse.

And right now, he just really wanted to be pressing his lips against the older swordsman's.

* * *

Seeing Zoro staring intently back at him, his response clear, Law gulped. His eyes roamed Zoro's face, blinking slowly as if his eyelids themselves were drunk. His mind was just filled with Zoro now. And he couldn't pretend not to be having these intense feelings for him anymore.

As Law leaned in closer, his eyes focusing on Zoro's lips, Zoro did the same. Before either one of them knew it, their mouths met eachother. As they came into contact, something akin to electricity surged throughout their bodies. The kisses were gentle and nervous at first, just soft pecs. Feeling the soft warm wetness and breath as they pressed their faces closer, the kiss became more braver and passionate as they became hungrier for eachother. Noses brushing against eachother as they turned their heads. Short breathy deep moans between their hungry kisses. They opened their mouths wider and tongues brushed against the other and along their teeth. They had let go of eachother's hands, and now their hands caressed up eachother's necks and faces, chest and shoulders.

After about a minute or so, they broke away from eachother to take a breath, panting and looking into the eyes of the other man. They didn't say anything, as no words could express what they wanted to say right now. Just through the looks in their eyes, they said everything they need to. Law turned his head to look towards his bed, and back to Zoro, as he tugged at Zoro's shirt. Zoro got the message, and responded by running his fingers down Law's shirt collar and toward the buttons.

This response from Zoro stimulated every inch of Law's mind and every part of his body, because of what they had both agreed to do. If they were going to be with eachother for a longer period of time, they may have thought it was too soon. But both men knew that their time together would be short, and they both wanted the same thing at the end of the day. There was not enough time to be going slow with things. Not that they really wanted to, either, as their minds were currently filled to the brim with lust and desire (and alcohol). They were soon on the bed, removing each article of clothing in between kisses, hands feeling every part of their bodies. 

"Zoro-ya..." Law said breathily, holding his body up above Zoro who was lying beneath him on the bed, lightly panting from the kissing and his increased heartbeat.

"Tora-o..." Zoro said back to him in a similar manner, looking up at the man and into his dark eyes.

"I like you, Zoro-ya. I want you," Law confessed finally as he leant down and pressed his mouth against Zoro's muscular neck. He could feel the pulse and his quick heartbeat in his chest on his body, the closeness made Law go crazy internally. _Zoro-ya's heart_... Yeah, Law had a thing for hearts. He was messed up like that.

"Tora- Nnn," Zoro made a soft moan sound in response as Law's hands made their way down his boxers. "I like you, too."

The corners of Law's mouth raised into a smile at his words, and Zoro felt the smile pressed on his skin. It made Zoro smile back.

For the rest of the night, their minds were filled with nothing but eachother and as they indulged in all the sensations from eachother's lust-filled touches.

* * *

Law slowly opened his eyes to see the usual roof of his room, having fallen asleep for a few hours. However, he turned his head to his right to see a wonderful sight sleeping beside him that was a reminder that no, it wasn't just the same-old morning. All the very recent memories of the night they'd spent together came rushing back to Law, and he couldn't help a rare gleeful smile spreading across his face from an overwhelming sense of happiness he felt. Law turned on his side, raising his hand to run his fingers through Zoro's short green hair, admiring the relaxed and attractive face of the sleeping swordsman. He looked so gentle and vulnerable in such a state, and Law had to resist the urge to kiss every part of his body while he was incapable of consenting to it. 

So instead, Law decided to leave the man alone for now, and raised his torso while leaning back on his elbows.

Law looked forward at his dimly lit room, which was completely quiet only with the exception of the gentle humming sounds of the submarine engine and water pressure against the ship. He looked out the small circular windows on the wall, which revealed the empty blue ocean outside. It was difficult to tell what time of the day it was for the average person while submerged underwater, but if you've been living in a submarine for many years you could usually tell the time of day by how much light came through the water (as long as it wasn't too cloudy and the ship didn't go too deep down). The water was quite light, so Law assumed it had to be in the middle of a bright sunny day. But, given that it was the Grand Line, that weather was certainly likely to change at any point. 

Law began to think about the current reality. If he was going to decide to begin a relationship with Roronoa, there were some issues that Law had realised even prior to last night's events would make the relationship difficult.

Firstly, there was the fact they were a Captain and Vice Captain of two different pirate crews. Relationships between pirates from different crews were always seen as taboo in the pirate world because of the inherent rivalry between crews and the inevitable dissonance created from trying to split loyalty between your crew and your romantic partner, especially if both crews happened to become enemies. Though the Heart Pirates and Strawhat Pirates were allied at the moment, that was only temporary. Zoro was under Strawhat and would always put the guy before Law. There was no question about that.

Secondly, they wouldn't be beside eachother for very long. The alliance would be ending soon, after the defeat of Kaido. Then, they would be going their separate ways...

"Always so deep in thought," a sleepy and muffled voice came from the right side, about ten or so minutes after Law had awoken. Law looked down upon Zoro, his left eye droopy and still seemingly half-asleep, while his damaged right one was closed as always. His mouth was pressed into the pillow, which explained his muffled voice.

"I think a lot, Zoro-ya. You should be used to it by now. Its not like you're that much different," Law answered.

"Eh, I'm in my own head a lot but I don't think all that much," Zoro said, yawning and raising his bare muscular torso up to get closer to Law. 

"That doesn't make sense," Law muttered, as he leant over to kiss the other man. The feeling of Zoro's lips on his own still felt so incredible. 

"So tell me whats on your mind, Tora-ra," Zoro said, pulling back and resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"'Tora-ra'? What's that? A nickname for a nickname?"

"Do you like it?"

"I'd like it if you'd just call me Law, I don't remember saying I particularly liked the nickname 'Tora-o' in the first place."

"Nah. That's no fun."

"Call me by my actual name, and I'll tell you."

"Fine... _Law_ ," Zoro said, saying his name slowly in a low and seductive tone.

Law looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide the fact it got him feeling some type of way. They were talking to eachother again like before as if nothing had just happened, except there was this gentler and warmer tone to their voices now and an affectionate look in their eyes.

Just like lovers.

Law was still tying to wrap his head around the fact that's exactly what they were, now. Law didn't even know if Zoro was interested in other men when he had made a move on him, so he felt so incredibly lucky that things had turned out this way. He must have been so deep in his own head that he didn't notice any of the pretty obvious signs that Zoro had feelings for him, too.

Considering all the things they just did together (as well as the fact they were currently both completely naked under the sheets), Law didn't feel as apprehensive about being open with Zoro as he did before. So with a sigh, he decided to let his thoughts out.

"I'm thinking about Wano. Kaido. There's a lot I'm concerned about. There's too many possibilities, too many mistakes that could be made... I don't know if we're ready for this."

"Yeah, its pretty intimating. I think we're all concerned about what will happen. But, I believe in us," Zoro replied.

"I wish I could have your absolute confidence," Law muttered.

"... Was that _all_ you were thinking about?" Zoro asked, a slight purr to his voice.

Law looked at him. Law had been thinking about a lot of other things. Most of those things included Zoro and how happy he felt to have him beside him right now. But Law wasn't a sappy kind of person. He was stubborn and wouldn't confess those kinds of things to Zoro out loud. Instead, it was easier to tell Zoro about his concerns. Law was more comfortable talking about that.

"Well, we just... confessed our feelings to eachother. And I'm very... glad about that," Law began. "But I've also just been thinking about if we do survive Wano and defeat Kaido, we will have no reason to continue the alliance after that. I and Mugiwara-ya will be going our separate ways, so... you know..." Law explained. Zoro detected some sadness in his voice.

"You wanna spend more time with me, is that what you're saying?" Zoro gave a cheeky grin.

Law looked at him, blushing slightly. "Yeah well... we won't have a lot of time together after we get to Wano..."

"We'll just have to spend a lot of time together for the next few days then. We'll still see eachother in Wano too."

"..." Law hesitated. He felt he might regret saying what he was about to say next, but he couldn't help it. He'd gone this far with Zoro already. "I want to be with you all the time. Not just for the next few days, all the days after that."

Zoro stared, caught off guard by Law's confession. They both felt that way, and they both knew they felt that way, but he didn't think Law would say it out loud. Zoro went quiet for a moment, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"... and why can't we?"

Law looked back at him, confused. 

"... well, I just explained Zoro-ya. I and Mugiwara-ya-"

"I know. But, we can still be a couple."

"That's- we can't really- We're... from different crews. We could end up as enemies. We might not see eachother for years. You know these kinds of relationships never work out right? That's why its taboo to be in a relationship with someone from another pirate crew. Let alone a Captain and Vice Captain from two different crews-" Law tried to explain.

"I don't care about that. That's other people, not us."

"It doesn't matter whether you care about it or not! How do you propose we maintain a relationship then!?" Law asked. He'd raised his voice at Zoro, though he hadn't intended to. "Sorry... I didn't mean to get mad..." he added. He'd learnt from his previous mistake.

"That's ok," Zoro replied, but he seemed absent-minded as he said it. He was deep in thought about something.

"...I'll wait for you."

Law blinked at Zoro.

"Excuse me?"

"After we defeat Kaido and the alliance separates, I'll wait for you until you're ready to see me again. I'm sure that we'll meet again in no time."

"You're... ok with waiting for me? Even if we don't see eachother again for years?" Law asked, with a bewildered expression. "What if you find someone else..."

Zoro sat up more, and shifted to place his right arm across Law's body in order to get in front of Law and look him directly in the eyes.

"I like _you_ , Law. I don't want some other person, I want to be with _you_. I promise that I'll wait for you. And I'm a man of my word."

Law was flustered at Zoro's closeness, and his firm statement.  
Law certainly wasn't the type to blindly trust someone so easily, under normal circumstances, especially since they hadn't known eachother for that long. But he saw the intensity in Zoro's eyes, and he felt himself believing what he'd said.

"If you're willing to do such a thing..."

"I am."

"... then... I will wait for you too. Zoro-ya-"

Zoro suddenly pressed his mouth against Law's, which took him by surprise. But eventually, Law responded to the man with equal passion.

"I... guess this make us boyfriends now then?" Zoro asked in a breathy voice, as their mouths parted and they both gasped for air.

"Yes, it does," Law answered without hesitation. He didn't want Zoro to have any question about it. "And that also means you need to take care of yourself, for my sake too. I won't be there to protect you after we leave Wano."

Zoro snorted and gave Law an amused look. " _Protect_ me? You're talking to the future Greatest Swordsman in the World here. I don't need protection."

"I know that, but... I just mean..." Law began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't really explain what he meant to Zoro.

"... I get it," Zoro said with a small sigh. "I'll take care of myself. As long as you do the same. No more suicide missions."

"I'll try not to," Law answered. "But the upcoming battle is basically exactly that..."

"Yeah. Actually... this is a promise that'll be hard to keep," Zoro said thoughtfully, with a slight chuckle.

"You're probably right about that. Just don't be too reckless and jump in front of a bullet. For your own crews sake, too," Law replied, sighing.

It was a lot to ask, 'stay safe', with the kind of world they lived in where death was waiting for them every day. Law had done something stupid and created a new bond with someone again, and with that all the anxieties and worrying about the person that he'd grown to care for. Law could be cruel and heartless to others, but he held those he cared for close. Law was especially protective over his loved ones, because of his past traumas of losing the many people he loved and his fear of feeling that pain again. But, he wasn't about to admit that to Zoro right now.

"By the way..." Zoro started after a moment of silence, changing the subject. "We won't see eachother for a while after Wano, but we can always call eachother on the Den Den Mushi, you know," Zoro said, with a playful tone. "We can talk about... _all_ kinds of things. Privately," Zoro traced the tattoos of Law's forearm with his fingers.

"I... suppose that we could..." Law gulped, understanding the implication.

Zoro smirked at his reaction. Law was starting to realise Zoro had a very childish and mischievous side to him. He can't say he hated it.

"Come here!" Zoro said, and suddenly pressed his head onto Law's chest, wrapping his arm around his torso, pulling him in and nuzzling the tattooed pectoral muscles. Law's face turned slightly red at the gesture, and he was a little annoyed at Zoro's sudden and rough behaviour. But he didn't complain. Instead, he just quietly responded by wrapping his own arms around the man and resting his head on top of Zoro's green hair. Zoro's muscular body felt heavy on Law's thinner one, but he didn't really mind it. At all.

"Anyway, don't think about the future for now. Just enjoy this moment," Zoro said, his voice muffled by being pressed onto Law's body.

Law certainly didn't have a problem with doing that. He was finding it much easier to fall asleep with his big warm distraction holding him close, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story. Thank you very much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! (for some reason AO3 wont update the chapter numbers it should say chapters 2/2 not 2/? so yes this storys complete)  
> I was worried I made the relationship develop too fast in this 2nd chapter, and may have made Law and Zoro a little out of character in some parts. I read over and rewrote parts of the chapter so many times it became harder to look at it objectively, so I just thought whatever I'll just post it as it is. Also this was the first fanfic I've completed and uploaded online in many years, so go easy on me lol.  
> There are a couple of things I talked about in this chapter like Law's no alcohol policy on the Polar Tang, and the taboo of having a relationship with someone from a different crew. Just want to clarify, I made these up they're not canon.  
> I would like to continue this storyline because I like it, but the Wano arc isn't finished yet in the manga so there's not a lot I can add for now. I would be willing to write more Law x Zoro fanfics in the future however I love the pairing too much.


End file.
